The Rising Moon
by Penny52143
Summary: When Harry becomes blind after he kills Voldemort in Fourth Year and loses his magic, he is useless to both the Wizard World and the Dursleys. The Dursleys refusing to take care of someone who couldn't earn his keep gave him to the only living family that would be willing to take him. Vernon's and Marge's freak of an older brother: Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Penny: I'm trying really hard to make this fic more flowy then my others, because of this this fic will be updated slowly; I want this to be a well thought out fic. Tell me all about what you think of this fic, whether good or bad, just let me know how you think I did. Also, I don't own either KHR or HP, all rights go to there creater (which I'm not).**

**Taunt &amp; Fire Judge: I plan to update sometime in May.**

_In a world full of darkness the moon will always shine more brightly._

* * *

He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, and he wanted to be anywhere but here in this cemetery. But, Voldemort wouldn't let him have that respite after he had watched Cedric die and watch the murderer of his parents resurrected.

It wasn't enough that this man had turned his only true home into a prison that locked him in and wouldn't let him escape from a dangerous tournament, a prison that locked him inside with people who thought him a cheater, and a liar.

It wasn't enough that he had killed his parents and damned him to an abusive house, with a family that couldn't get enough of showing how worthless he really was, and how he was only there because he earned his keep.

It wasn't enough that he tried to get him killed each year he has been at school.

He was the-boy-who-has-to-die according to this man who stands in front of him, mocking him, and in his pained filled mind he still couldn't find the energy to hate this man. He had enough reasons to yet, something inside him wouldn't let him hate him, or anyone for that matter. There is Draco, Uncle Vernon, Death Eaters, Snape, Dudley, Dumbledore, Aunt Petunia, Ron and the list goes on and on about people who have wronged him or who have hurt him, but he never hated them. Just like he never hated them he didn't hate this snake face man. All he felt was pity at the site of this being that had to feel powerful by taking out a 14 year old boy, and by being surrounded by people who had no back bone and became toads with all their bowing and kissing of this man's robes.

It took him a minute to notice that he was being pulled to his feet and given his wand. But, it didn't take long for him to realize that he was supposed to duel the murder of his parents, because of the sharp pain in his leg, giving him a sense of reality.

With all of the toads surrounding the two, the one with the power thirst said, "You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" his red eyes glinting through the darkness, but his eyes didn't come near the glow that his own green eyes did.

In his semi-muddled mind he thought about the joke of a dueling club that Lockhart had taught. At the moment he could only think of one spell that he learned then, and how he learned more in the time he was studying for the Tournament then then.

When his mind refocused it was to the words "Bow to death, Harry…"

He wanted to laugh, he really did! This man has been trying to kill him since he was a baby and for some unknown reason he thought he could kill him know. While he didn't have nearly as much experience as the other did, he learned long ago from his time in primary school that in a fight experience, size, age, none of it mattered all that mattered was that you tried, and never back down. Running never brought you anywhere except in certain situations.

He never showed this man an ounce of respect before and he wasn't going to start now with this bowing and playing his games. But it didn't seem to matter, what he thought as his body was forced to bow before he was in quick session hit with another Cruciatus Curse. Like before he refused to give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream, as no one has had that honor since he was five; when his uncle gave him a beating for getting top marks in school while Dudley had the lowest.

The white hot pain he felt soon left and he quickly got up. And he was quite proud of himself for only having a slight wobble stance. But no one else shared his sentiments, as Voldemort was quick to start on another one of his taunts. He refused to listen to this self-loathing being! Someone who has no respect for human life, for Cedric, his parents, and for all the other lives he had ruined in his quest for power.

At the end of this he would live just to spite this demon and for everyone he cares about. He is going to live!

It was with this resolve that while that white snake was laughing at him he pointed his wand at the shadow of a man, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!" on instincts alone.

As green and red meet, Harry couldn't help the feeling of irony at that the spells that the other favored is the spell the color of their opponents eyes. The feeling past fast enough though because his attention went straight to his vibrating wand that now was connected to Voldemort's by a golden light. And had to close his eyes because of how bright the light was.

He wanted to let go of his wand, because it was shaking so bad. But he couldn't, he knew instinctively that if he hesitated with his spell for even a second he would die. And he couldn't die; he had to live to spite this monster! He had to live for his friends! He had to live to protect the ones who couldn't fight!

And with that thought he opened his eyes and from a bystander point of view his eyes were a frosty blue-white, which had a luminescent glow in the dark. The golden thread started to turn the same color as his eyes and continued to cross then it eventually got to Voldemort's wand, there was an explosion of frosty blue flames, that the Death Eaters had no chance of escaping, and were turned into sculptures made of moonstone that were then destroyed because of the continuing waves of flames.

Voldemort wasn't as lucky as his followers, and when the flames hit him, he gave a silent scream from all the pain. It felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes as his skin slowly turned into moonstone and once his skin was rock hard the feeling of his insides become solid. And it was in pure horror as he watched as all his soul fragments came from all around and hit him in the chest, this pain was nowhere near what the flames felt like but they were worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

He knew he was going to die, permanently this time, and all he could feel was fear and pain. And it was all because of that brat! When he started to feel numb to the world he used his last bit of strength to look at the boy who had defeated him, the last thing he saw was dimming green eyes.

As Harry saw his parents murderer eye's dim to the same way as Cedric's had, he finally let the day catch up to him and as he fell backwards, the last thing he saw was the night sky, with a big, bright moon in the center. Little did he know that that was going to be the last time he ever saw anything again.


	2. Family First

**Penny: There will be no updates for any of my fics till after June 24, because WOLF and I am going to go to Harry Potter World and Sea World for a few weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Die Reborn!" the cow brat yelled, before he was promptly sent out the window.

He lowered his fedora over his eyes, to keep everyone away from seeing the irritation in them (the only thing that would give said feeling away). It has been six months since the Arcobaleno Curse was lifted and he regained his original body, and you would think the brat would figure out that if he couldn't kill him in a baby's body he wasn't going to when he was an adult. Soon the brat would be broken of this disgraceful habit.

Although, he could say the same thing for the rest of the guardians; they haven't broken their bad habits, _yet_. His pride wouldn't let him fail in making the Vongola 10th Generation, one of the best familial in the mafia.

While most of them had toned down their bad habits (like Tsuna doesn't yell "Hie" every few minutes, and Takeshi had started to take things seriously now) there were a few habits that he had to get rid of before they took over for Nono and his guardians. Or else, they were going to make a fool out of themselves and Vongola.

The mafia is all about reputation. If it was good your name alone would get you higher paying missions, and keep away small fries from trying to assassinate you. But, if you had a bad reputation then you are the person that usually dies within months, or you familia doesn't last long before it's destroyed or you become the stepping stone for a bigger and better mafia familia.

But it was different for Vongola because they are the number one familial in the world. Their reputation is what protected _millions_ from getting dragged into their world and kept them innocent. They also were unofficially in charge of keeping the peace in the mafia world, and were the ones who stopped most morally wrong activities like human experiments, slave trades, and drug trades to name a few. While the Vince are the mafia police they don't get into business, that doesn't affect the underworld's people.

And if dame-Tsuna and his guardians don't have a good reputation, there might be a civil war that happens when he takes over, and that will leave not only Vongola and their allies in a vulnerable position but it will increase crime around the world as people become bolder in their actions in the knowledge that Vongola can't spare the resources to get them.

All of them had started to gain a reputation with defeating Xanxus, Deamon, and for fighting against the Vince but it would all be for nothing if they couldn't keep Vongola's current allies and keep peace treaties with their enemies and neutral parties.

It didn't help that they don't have as much time as all the other past Vongola Generations who had _years_ to gain a respectable reputation. Rome wasn't built in a day after all. But, Tsuna had to become Decimo within the next coming years if not months, because -while it might not be publicized- Nono wasn't doing well, and the doctors weren't giving him much time that he could handle the burden of being the head of the most influential mafia family.

Whether they were ready or not they had to grow up fast, and while Reborn would like them to spend time together and be semi-normal. They just don't have the time for it, and while they could have moments or short vacations, the people who became Don's didn't retire; it was a job they kept till the day they died or were on their death bed. There are a few exceptions from this but, none of the ones who retired last long afterwards.

They also had to learn team work, as once they enter the mafia they wouldn't have many people they could trust, if anyone besides each other. And when your backs against a wall you needed them just as much as they needed you. But, the idea of teamwork was as hard to teach to them as it was to teach Dino and Tsuna to not trip over their feet (i.e. near impossible and even when everything was said and done they would still have moments where their clumsiness would come out). Again they wouldn't be allowed to not have this skill unless they wanted to be found in a ditch dead.

And none of them could die until at the very least they have an heir and the longer they last after that the better. It will give them longer time to be trained and for them to see how things are run in Vongola, and of course to build their own reputation that doesn't go something like: "Oh, yeah he's such and such son," or "They're in line to be the next head of Vongola." While said titles will help, they don't make much of an impression on others.

If he was a lesser man he would groan at all the different lessons he still had to impart to his students (while Tsuna may be his main student he still had to make sure his guardians were strong enough to stand by his side).

Just when he was getting ready to go teach the cow brat that a guardian wasn't allowed to cry over such a weak hit, Leon turned into a phone and started ringing. This gave him pause, as there were only three (and to use to be four until thirteen years ago), had his number: Nono, Iemitsu, and Vernon. But, he paused mostly because he knew that it couldn't be either Nono or Iemitsu because he had talked to them a week ago. But, the last option wasn't very likely because his brother only calls once a year to brag about his wife and kid (something that Reborn would never be able to have because of his job), how normal his life was (another thing that has been out of his reach for years), and how great a job he had (while Reborn liked his job, there were moments when he was standing over a fresh corpse that he considered if he made the right career choice).

The only reason why he even answered the phone for his brother now days was to hear about Harry, his nephew. Vernon could go on for hours about how the kid was as freaky as Reborn and he would always ask Reborn to take the kid in.

Reborn wanted so badly to take the boy in, and he should have as after Sirius he was the next in line for custody for Harry. As he was close to Lily when she was alive. Mostly because both of them were dragged to events with their siblings and neither of them wanted to be around their family, they gravitated to each other. It helped that while Reborn had his flames and Lily had her magic that they were able to be different together.

But, a few months before Lily died with her husband, he had turned into a baby, and he wasn't in the best mental state at the time to take care of a child. But, he always made sure to send his nephew presents for his birthday and Christmas. Just like how Lily always sent him presents for both (but she was always better at buying gifts then he was, look at the list of things she sent him: Leon, his fedora, his personalized espresso machine that she made run on magic and flames, and so many other things that he used almost daily!). She was as close to a normal family as he had ever gotten. And they had only known each other for four years before she died.

But, now that the curse was broken he was thinking about what he would say if Vernon asked if he would take Harry during the phone call. He didn't have his size as an excuse now, and he had plenty of money to take care of the kid. He wasn't worried about bringing the kid into the mafia world because he was sure that the mafia couldn't be worse than his brother's place. If he did take in Harry he would have to into the house next door. The Ginga's finally found another job out of town so they could move. The reason they looked for another job was because they didn't like that they were woken up in the early hours of the morning because of Tsuna's screaming or because of bullets or explosions.

Reborn would make sure his nephew was taken care of, if he took him in. And he didn't believe that would happen in a house that had reached the boundaries of the number of people it could hold ages ago.

It was with the thoughts of buying the house next door and the necessities he would need for the boy that he answered his phone.

"Chaos," he greeted in English.

"You take your nephew within the next two days or he is going to the orphanage!" Vernon yelled. Reborn can just imagine his little brother's face was a dark plum shade, as he always got when angered, when they were kids. It was one of the many differences that was between them.

Although, most of those differences stemmed from Reborn wanting to be different from his family. He remembered when he was a kid how all the other children at school would pick on him because he was pudgy; he wasn't fat because he hated sweets and actually liked eating vegetables unlike the rest of his family (except his mother who was as skinny as a twig). So he had started a harsh training to burn off all his excess fat and to gain some muscles so that when fights with the kids turned physical, he would win.

It didn't help that he took after their mother (who was an Italian immigrant) in looks, manners, and sharp witted minds, while Marge and Vernon both took after their father with his obesity, manners, and looks. Although Vernon could have probably got his mother's mind too if it wasn't for his constant attitude of thinking everyone was beneath him.

But, he got off topic. While his outward appearance didn't change, he was a raging storm on the inside. 'How dare Vernon push family away like that!? Family is everything and even though we don't talk that much or like each other we still stay in contact,' he thought before he asked his brother what happened that made him want to give up Harry to an orphanage. The answer he got sent him on a self-assigned mission of killing his brother and the rest of his family; you _**never**_ abandon a hurt family member.

"The freak got himself blind while at that stupid school. He was also, expelled from the school, because he lost his freakish ability. I will not be taking care of a freeloader who can't take care of himself!"

"I'll be there in a few hours," Reborn replied icily before he hung up on his idiotic brother. Before he told Nana and Tsuna that he was going to be gone for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow too, he called Nono to tell him he had some business to take care of, and called for his private jet to be ready while he made his way to the airport.

He wasn't going to take the usual precautions he uses when going to London but the Dursleys didn't have to worry about what an enemy of his would do to them if they were discovered, because Reborn was going to deal with the traitors like he did for any other familia. After all, that is how traitors to the family are dealt with.

o

It seemed like forever ago since he was last stuck in his cupboard under the stairs. While Dudley's second bedroom wasn't his or anything special, it still had natural light from a window and he could walk around a little. But now, he was in his little space where he could only lay and ponder on what he had done wrong to be expelled from Hogwarts for having no magic and to be left by his ex-friends so quickly.

When the Aurors found him at the cemetery they brought him straight to Hogwarts, where he was treated for the cut on his arm Wormtail gave him, the puncture wound he got from the spider in the maze, and other small lacerations. It was while they were looking him over for any other injuries that he woke up. Instantly he knew something was wrong, he had been to the medical wing enough times to know that even in the dead of night the ward was never fully dark like it was at that moment. And it was when he heard Madam Pomphrey asking about how he felt that dread pooled in his stomach. As when he turned to look at her all he saw was a periwinkle outline that vaguely resembled the old witch.

It was after he asked why he couldn't see her (not wanting to explain at the time that he could see an outline of her), she proceeded to give him devastating news. He had lost his magic and sight, because of magic overload. Apparently during his last fight with Voldemort his magic had wanted to make sure to destroy the man completely that it had done everything in its power to destroy him. Mind, body, spirit, and magic had all been destroyed so there was no way for him to rise again. But, as a result from completely destroying the dark wizard he had lost two vital things.

While he was given a congratulations from Minister Fudge for destroying the Dark Lord once again (something that was discovered because of all the Death Eaters who had a mark where dead because of said mark on their arm) and he had regretfully had to expel him from Hogwarts, for no longer having magic.

Even though that's what Harry heard his mouth say, the periwinkle silhouette of the Minister was talking about how he could use the absent of the boy-who-lived to his advantage to getting rid of Dumbledore, and that he could publicized that he had helped the boy get use to the muggle world, to help in the upcoming elections.

At the moment Harry didn't care what the silhouette was saying, he was more focused on the other outlines that were coming towards him. But, he wished that they had all stayed away from him. Because their silhouettes were saying some harsh things.

Turned out that without his magic everyone didn't want anything to do with him. It wasn't because of him, they say it was just they didn't want to make him jealous that they could use magic and he couldn't. But, he would have been fine if they had stuck by him, all he needed was some friends and support while he got used to being semi-blind and not having his magic anymore.

But, it wasn't meant to be as he was healed from his injuries and was on a train heading back to the Dursleys four days later, with just Hedwig and a duffle bag that was given to him by Dumbledore to put his clothes, invisibility cloak, and the photo album he got from Hagrid, and his muggle objects into. His books are now the property of the teacher for that subject, his wand snapped and burned with his assignments, and his school supplies given to Ron to use for next year.

The only reason he got to keep Hedwig was because when they tried to take her from him, she had an owl version of a tantrum.

As he was getting on the train, Dumbledore told him that he had sent a letter to his family saying that they should help him get used to being blind and to help him accept that he didn't have magic anymore.

Harry wanted to hit him for giving the Dursleys ammunition against him. But he couldn't bring in any effort to acknowledge his old Headmaster, he just walked on the train, with his hand tightly on the rail and found a compartment to sit in for the journey back to the Dursleys.

While on the train ride, you would think that he would finally break down, but he didn't. He wouldn't let himself break with this betrayal, all it did was save him from future hurt, as there was no doubt in his mind that something would happen and he would be rejected by everyone. It's how it has always been in Surrey, there was no difference when in the magical world.

His friends didn't even stick up for him in the Tournament, and the school had been against him so many times, that he didn't even care to count. He just dread what the Dursleys would do to him, now that he couldn't see what he was doing or what was around him.

When the train finally stopped, he was lucky that he was able to see people's colors through walls and buildings or he would have never been able to find Vernon. And he was lucky that they kept him at Hogwarts till he healed or else he never would have been able to keep up with his uncle.

Once he walked into the house, he went into his cupboard under the stairs, with his duffle bag, and Hedwig.

"Sorry girl, looks like you won't be able to fly for a while," he said as he stroked her ruffled feathers.

He didn't think it was necessary, but he wanted to this cupboard to feel like home. So, he took out the few presents that have ever meant anything to him.

Every year he got a Christmas and birthday present from his Uncle Reborn. He was able to keep the gifts from Dudley because his parents said that a freak gave them to Harry, and that they could be dangerous.

He didn't know why they called Uncle Reborn a freak, but he was thankful all the same that he was actually able to have someone he was related to (even if it was by marriage), that cared about him. He remembered when he finally understood that the Dursley's would never care for him or see him as family, and how he would imagine this mysterious uncle that would come one day and save him from the Dursleys.

He didn't care if the man was a freak or not, he had to be better than the Dursleys. He already gave him real presents unlike the people he lived with.

The presents were nothing fancy, but they were thoughtful, and it was the thought that counted to him. But, he had to say that there were three presents that he treasured above all else; a brown teddy bear that had a red bow he named Cuddles that he got when he turned four, a fedora that had a rainbow color band around it, and a locket that had a picture of his mum and dad in it. Although it wasn't till his first year that he found out it was his parents, he always thought that the man and woman was his Uncle Reborn and his wife.

He kind of felt foolish for thinking that because you could obliviously see the resemblance between him and his dad and he had the exact same shade of green eyes as his mother. And he should have known that Reborn didn't have a wife, because during one of the times Uncle Vernon called Reborn he was working in the kitchen, and he overheard the fat whale bragging about his family and how Reborn hadn't gotten one yet.

A spark of hope had been ignited when Vernon asked if Reborn would take Harry. His hope was almost crushed when he heard his Uncle Vernon start yelling moments later, about how Reborn had to take responsibility for his nephew as much as he did. But, he kept his hope because he never heard his Uncle say no, only not now.

Most likely now that he was blind the man may never say yes, to taking him. His last hope had finally died about having a family. He wanted to cry but he couldn't let himself do so or else his Uncle Vernon would get mad at him. And now that they couldn't make him do more chores, his meals would be the thing that would be taken from him. He was already small enough because he had been too nervous all year because of the Tournament to really eat (and a good part of his other years at Hogwarts), and now he was at a place that he never got a full meal.

What he did let happen was for the exhaustion to kick in and for once slept his nightmares away; no Cedric dying, no Dark Lord evil laugh, just peaceful obliviousness.

Little did he know, that once he woke up, that he would be meeting his new, crazy family.

o

Reborn had never been to his little brother's house before, not wanting to run the risk of being followed so he had always meet them at a restaurant in London that was known for keeping out of others business. And now that he saw the neighborhood, he was glad he didn't make personal visits to his blood family. The normalcy was overdone and made the place look abnormal, and there was no individuality to any of the houses.

It didn't matter, though, because if Reborn had any say in it he wouldn't be returning here once he left with his nephew.

He hated these types of neighborhoods because he could already see all the gossipers trying to hide behind their curtains, or going for a jog by the house. It would seem that he had gained attention with his tailored Italian suit and sleek dark blue Ferrari that was parked on the street (if he wasn't going to be inconspicuous he was going by style).

He didn't plan to stay long though, he had nothing more to say to his past family. It's a personal insult to him that he teaches his students that family is everything and then for his own family to be turned against each other… he was livid.

In five measured steps he was in front of the plain door to #4 Privet Dr. and had barely knocked on the door, before Petunia answered the door, with a snarl on her face. In his opinion, she always had that look, even when she tried to smile.

"You're early," she stated bluntly.

"I took my private jet," he said blandly. And mentally gave himself a pat on the back for the rewarded jealous and disdainful look he got for his answer. If his family was always going to brag to him, he would just subtly tell them that he was better off than them.

It was as she opened the door for him to come in and he slipped by out of view he took the chance to strike. She never had a chance to block his blow, as he crushed her spine with a Sun Flamed enhanced fist.

He let her drop to the ground with a heavy thud, to gather the rest of the house attention. It wasn't long before he could hear the familiar thuds of heavy footsteps, he knew belonged to his brother, Vernon.

"Reborn, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE!?" he screamed, with that purple face of his.

Reborn didn't even deem that question worth an answer, he just had Leon turn into a gun, and shot the whale. And the baby whale that came downstairs because of his father's yell.

He didn't like how quick of a death the three had gotten, but he wasn't going to take his time with dealing with these scum bags. He had a nephew to take care of now; meaning he couldn't play with the traitors.

He knew that the Dursleys wouldn't like Harry because of his magic, but Reborn had thought that he at least would be treated well, and that he wouldn't have to worry about his life, like he would once Reborn took him in.

That's why he shouldn't have been surprised when Leon pointed him to the cupboard under the stairs, nor when he saw the boy looking as small as a ten year old, wearing clothes that would be incinerated after a shopping trip for new ones.

But it was after he took notice of the physical quality that he was then shocked by what he felt from inside the boy. It's not common knowledge that flame users have the ability to feel others flames and identify them, and can tell if they are a magic user by the different feel they have compared to flames. It wasn't that he didn't feel any more magic in Harry that shocked him, it was that he now felt Moon Flames, coming from the boy.


End file.
